ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diet Mtn Dew
Hi sluts. My name's Nina, I'm 15 years old, and I'm so fucking tired rn omg. *She is from Croatia *She is of Hungarian and Serbian descent *She has family in the US, Norway, Australia and Serbia *She is fluent in English and German and can also speak Spanish and Latin *She wants to learn French, Japanese, Chinese, Russian and Italian *Her favorite movie is Grease, followed by Mean Girls and Breakfast at Tiffany's *She is obsessed with Harry Potter, The Hunger Games and Divergent *Her best friend/sister on the wiki is Delilah *Tyler is her daddy *She misses Lily cuz they were the Funky Brunette Squad *She misses Ellie cuz they were clones *She misses Joey cuz *She misses Mau because he's a white Steve Urkel *She misses Jessy for no particular reason *Same with Ali tbh *Yeah Nasia too *She misses old Tom cuz they were soulmates (not literally ew) *2013 and 2014 Nina make her cringe *So does 2015 Nina *She dislikes Tyler and Sean because they're dorks *Her favorite show is Friends, followed by Glee and Pretty Little Liars *She obsesses over Orange is the new Black *She is a Marvel fan #avengersrule *She is the youngest member of the wiki *She used to be shipped with John *Oh yeah she misses him too *John introduced her to the wiki *As of September 2015, she will be a Sophomore in high school *She was born on December 20th, 1999 at 11:35 pm and it hurt her mom *She has an older sister named Irma who is a med student and lives in Switzerland with her boyfriend *She is a cat person and loves cats and has two but wants like 3 million more *She's had one boyfriend and two FWBs *She accidentally killed her hamster when she was 5 *Her favorite singers are Taylor Swift and Avril Lavigne *She has a lot of favorite songs, which include Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute, Blank Space by Taylor Swift, Here's to Us by Halestorm, You And I by One Direction, Night Changes by One Direction, Echo by Jason Walker, Innocence by Avril Lavigne, Long Live by Taylor Swift, You Keep Me Hangin' On by The Supremes, She Ain't Me by Sinead Harnett, Chandelier by Sia, If You Say So by Lea Michele, Rude by Magic! and Shower by Becky G *American Horror Story, The Vampire Diaries, Gossip Girl, 2 Broke Girls, How I Met Your Mother, Community and Yes, Dear are other shows she likes *Her favorite book is The Help *Her favorite words are nonchalant, elephant, rhinocerus and penis *Her least favorite words are figment, aeroplane and poppy *Her lucky number is 109 *Her favorite colors and purple, green, blue and pink *She despises the color yellow *She dislikes the numbers 15 and 16 *Her favorite food is potatoes *She does not like cake in any shape or form (except cheesecake) *Is highly obsessed with Doritos and Cheetos *Really likes milk, mince meat pie and cheesecake *She has so far been to Serbia, Slovenia, Austria and the US (and kinda the UK but not really, just Heathrow) *Her favorite actors/actresses are Audrey Hepburn, Jennifer Lawrence, Sandra Bullock, Tom Hanks, Jim Carrey and Johnny Depp *She's deeply annoyed by all her actual real life friends *Her first words were "Fuck Slovenia!" *As a child, her cartoon crush was Ulrich from Code Lyoko *She thanks Deli for helping her with the page *And she is also a hoe. But we still love her -Alma *Stated that Shan is her favourite person on the wiki Category:Users Category:Amazing people